


Hold me till my heart starts shaking

by itsnihoran



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Flirting, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnihoran/pseuds/itsnihoran
Summary: I was looking at my phone and I had seen a girl in the corner who I thought looked a little bit upset or whatever, [was] on her own and looked a little bit lonely, Then the waiter came over and made her laugh out loud and her laugh made me look over. I wrote that down on my phone and picked up the story a few months later and wrote a song about it."- Niall Horan_____________________________________________Or the story of sad boy and the waiter who tried to get him to smile(( Based on Niall's interview about how he got inspired to write 'Mirrors' ))





	Hold me till my heart starts shaking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! 
> 
> English is not my first language so there's going to be grammar mistake for sure.
> 
> And this is not technically my first fanfic but well I'm not that good in writing so don't expect much but I hope you'll like this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"I was looking at my phone and I had seen a girl in the corner who I thought looked a little bit upset or whatever, [was] on her own and looked a little bit lonely, Then the waiter came over and made her laugh out loud and her laugh made me look over. I wrote that down on my phone and picked up the story a few months later and wrote a song about it."**

**\- Niall Horan**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Niall let out a sigh as he walk in one of the street café that he never visited before and then goes to sit down at the empty table in the corner. Feeling down and don't want to talk to anyone.

 

Today is a shit day, It is really one of the shittiest day of his life. If that even a word to describe his day though.

 

He woke up with headache this morning for no reason and when he goes to the station he missed the train, which made him late for work and that almost made his boss fired him,  _like for god's sake, it's not like I'm late every fucking day!_

 

And see the couple at the table next to him flirting with each other is not helping. How can someday be so smooth and someday be so fucked that everything is shit and shit,  _excuse my language but I'm Irish, I can't help it._

 

Niall looks at the couple beside him that look like they're on a date and sigh. He wants something like that too. To just sitting there with someone he likes and flirt and if things go right they can be in a relationship but he's too busy working his ass off to pay the bill right now.

 

He don't even have time for himself, so the thought about finding love and be in a relationship is not so good at the moment. 

 

He let out another sigh and look down at the menu before the waiter come up to him to take an order.

 

"Hi! can I get your order?"

 

"Umm Hi" Awkward around other people like always. See, that's another reason why he doesn't ready for relationship.

 

The Irish man looks down at the menu in his hand again and order the first thing he saw on the menu with some healthy drink.

 

"Do you want anything else? Dessert? Our cakes are really delicious"

 

He looks up at the waiter who have brunette short hair with a little curl and green eyes who smiling at him and he suddenly felt his cheeks getting hot

 

"Umm no, Thank you. That's all"

 

He replied and even though he still not in a good mood he still trying to smile back at the man, _I don't want to be rude and this man is attractive as fuck._

 

Niall never considered himself as gay or straight, He finds both female and male attractive all the time but does he labelled himself as bisexual though? Well, No.

 

Actually he doesn't even know why would he bother to labelled his sexuality to make people interesting in him or to make himself interesting in certain groups of people, He's just Niall. That's it. If one day he finds a right person he wants to be with.  ** _If it's right it's right, sexuality doesn't matter._**

 

"I'm Harry, by the way" The waiter said with another heart warming smile.

 

_Is this normal for the waiters to start conversations with customers? It's might be friendly gesture of this café, I guess?_

 

"Oh Hi, I'm Niall"

 

"Not a good day for you today huh?" The wait- I mean.. Harry said, the smile still on his face and Niall looks at him with his eyebrows furrowed and a face that said  _How did you know that?_

 

"Well, your face show it all and there are bad aura around you as well" He said and then paused "That sounds weird isn't?" Harry chuckled a little and look at Niall who now blushing

 

"Y-Yeah" Niall said and then realized that Harry might took it the wrong way.

 

"Sorry! I mean.. Yeah as today is not a good day for me, not as you're weird"  _God dammit! you're so awkward, Niall._

 

Harry laugh as the the Irish man rambling,

_He's so awkward but so adorable._

 

"It's alright, I get it, Niall" He sends another smile to the Irish that make Niall feels relax and smile back at him. This time he doesn't need to try.

 

"There! You smile now, You really looks better when your real smile on your face" As that Niall's face goes red like tomatoes in his grandma's garden.

 

"Are you saying I'm faking the smile earlier?" He said with a amused tone, somehow feel less awkward and relax in Harry's present.

 

"What? I didn't say that but well.. that smile was kinda forced, you looked like you need a toilet"

 

And Niall can't help himself but let out a laugh, a loud one that full of happiness which caused people in the café to look at his table. He feels a bit insecure at that but then he looks at Harry and see his smile that now wider then before suddenly make him relax once again.

 

"I'm glad I can make you feel better now, You shouldn't be looking sad like that. You're beautiful man, Niall. Have you ever been told?" Harry look at the blue eyes in front of him and feeling like he was swimming in an ocean because of how blue and bright they are.

 

"Well, Me ma is the only one who called me beautiful." Niall answers with the cheeks still tinted with tomato colour.

 

"I should keep reminding you then?" He said with small laugh and look deeper into Niall's eyes.

 

"Thank you so much, Harry. You really brighten up my day" He then look back into the emerald eyes man and both of them just get lost in each other eyes untill a voice from behind Harry pull them out of their world.

 

"Styles! Are you done taking order yet. We need help at the back" He looks behind Harry and see a man who might be same age as Harry yelling before rushing through the door behind the counter.

 

"Well, duty call. I'll be back with your order" He said and rushing off following the man but not before give Niall a wink and as he walked away Niall's eyes following him and he slowly breaks a big smile.

 

_Today is not that bad after all.._

And after that Harry did come back to serve his order.

 

And they might talk and flirt again

 

And they might exchange their numbers after that.

 

And they might go on a date after that.

 

And Niall might finally found the right one after that.

 

And the scene where Harry make Niall laugh in the cafe might inspired a singer who also eating his lunch in that café to write a song.

 

And that song might be called "Mirrors" 

 

 

 

**The end.**

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That ending though. It's up to you to think who is that singer. Maybe it's Niall writing about another Niall? WHAT? lol or maybe that singer is someone else.
> 
> Btw I saved this in my draft since January and I just finished it today. It's short but I hope it's not too bad. I'll keep practicing so I can be better.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story and take time to read my notes lol Hope I'll get inspired and can write more! xx


End file.
